To the Beautiful You
by JemiLover101
Summary: Korra is in a dire need for an adventure. When Republic City's superstar athlete and Korra's inspiration, injures himself, she decides to seize the opportunity. She soon disguises herself to attend Republic City Academy for Boys. She does not however expect her roommate to be the same boy that she has looked up to for years. Makorra fic based off the kdrama To the Beautiful You.


**I believe this is my first multi-chapter Makorra fic. Enjoy!**

**If you haven't already, I suggest you go watch this kdrama. It is on my top 2 most adorable kdramas of all time. This fanfic will not be _exactly_ like the drama, so it won't hurt to view both.**

* * *

"_And the bar is set at 2m30cm and Republic City's Mako is on his third and final set. If successful, he will return home with a gold medal for the high jump event of the World Junior Championships."_

Asami glances at the T.V., then at her friend who is sitting at the coffee table, her friend who is pretending not to notice. Asami grins and makes her way over to the table.

"Hey, Korra, isn't that the guy you're in love with."

Korra lifts her head, trying her hardest to keep her expression nonchalant. She ignores Asami's giggles and fixes her eyes on the dark haired boy on her T.V. screen.

"_Now, he looks very nervous, but he is at peak condition. He is totally focused on that bar."_

The timer starts counting down from a minute. Mako takes a deep breath before getting into his stance. He rocks back onto the heel of his right foot, then leans forward onto the toes of his left foot, and rocks back onto his right.

His jaws set, and his eyes focused, Mako takes off at a light jog.

"_And there he goes, taking wide steps. His last record was 2m25cm, let us see if he can break this."_

Korra can see the determination radiating off of him. He takes one last step, and pushes himself off the ground. Time seems to stop, as if the entire world is holding its breath. He watches the bar as he matches its height, arches his back, and flips onto the mat at the other side.

The stadium suddenly comes alive, people of all nations cheering at this triumph.

"_He did it! Incredible. Mako is Republic City's first gold medalist to achieve this in the Fire Nation."_

"Wow," Asami says, "that is very impressive."

Korra remains silent. She gazes in awe as Mako's cool demeanor turns into a giant grin. He faces the audience and punches a fist into the air.

Korra feels tears swell up into her eyes, and all doubts about her decision leave her mind.

Later that week she sitting in her room, in front of her vanity table. She gives herself one last look in the mirror before she picks up a pair of scissors.

"Good-bye hair."

Asami grabs her wrist. "Wait. Consider it one more time. You don't have to do this."

Korra gives her a small smile. "I've got to. I'm sick of living like this. I'll never be at peace with myself if I don't take this risk." Without another word, she cuts off a strand of her hair.

Asami sighs, and takes the scissors from her hands. "Let me do it then. I'll make sure it suits you."

Korra smiles up at her friend, and nods. Asami takes a deep breath before getting to work. She snips at Korra's hair again and again until they are both satisfied with the result.

Two weeks later Korra leaves her home in the Southern Water Tribe and gets on a plane headed towards the Earth Kingdom.

After touching down, she maneuvers her way through the airport, trying to figure out her means of transportation. She can just hear Asami's voice saying, "I told you to think this through beforehand."

She soon loses count of the "excuse me's" and "sorry's" and "pardon me's" she had half-heartedly mumbled. Sighing, Korra sits down at a bench. She leans the back of her seat, her eyes shut. After taking a few deep breaths, she lifts her head and inspects her surroundings. Maybe it will be better once she is outside of the airport.

Her eyes scan the building, gliding over the blur of people hurrying to get to their destinations. Men in fancy suits carrying briefcases as if they are informing people of their importance. Women with crying children desperately searching for a place to rest, clearly rethinking their life choices.

All these people seem to have a clear goal in mind. For the first time since she left the South Pole, Korra wonders if coming here was a good idea.

In the midst of all this activity, a billboard catches her eyes. It is an advertisement for some sporting company, and painted right onto the middle is none other than the famous Mako. He stands with his feet shoulders length apart, his arms spread out, his head tilted upwards as if he is about to take flight. Angel wings are photoshopped behind him, and his most famous words are written beneath him in an elaborate font.

_A miracle is another name for hard work._

Korra can't help but grin. "I'm finally here."

She hops off of her seat, suddenly remembering her purpose. She has come this far. There is no point in going back.


End file.
